pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eavan Boland
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | occupation = Poet | period = 1962–present | influences = Seamus Heaney, Derek Mahon, John Montague | influenced = | awards = }} Eavan Boland (born 24 September 1944) is an Irish poet.:: norton poets online :: Eavan Boland Life Boland was born in Dublin in 1944. Her father, Frederick Boland, was a career diplomat and her mother, Frances Kelly, a noted post-expressionist painter. When Boland was 6, her father was appointed Irish Ambassador to the United Kingdom; the family followed him to London, where Boland had her first experiences of anti-Irish sentiment. Her dealing with this hostility strengthened Boland's identification with her Irish heritage. She spoke of this time in her poem "An Irish Childhood in England: 1951." At 14, she returned to Dublin to attend Holy Child School in Killiney. She published a pamphlet of poetry (23 Poems) in her first year at Trinity, in 1962. Boland earned a BA with First Class Honors in English Literature and Language from Trinity College, Dublin in 1966. Since then she has held numerous teaching positions and published poetry, prose criticism and essays. Boland married the novelist Kevin Casey in 1969 and has two daughters. Her experiences as a wife and mother have influenced her to write about the centrality of the ordinary, as well as providing a frame for more political and historical themes. She has taught at Trinity College, Dublin, University College, Dublin, and Bowdoin College, and was a member of the International Writing Program at the University of Iowa. She was also writer in residence at Trinity College, Dublin, and at the National Maternity Hospital. In the late 70s and 80s, she taught at the School of Irish Studies in Dublin. Since 1996 she has been a tenured Professor of English at Stanford University where she is currently Bella Mabury and Eloise Mabury Knapp Professor in the Humanities and Melvin and Bill Lane Professor for Director of the Creative Writing program. She divides her time between Palo Alto and her home in Dublin. Eavan Boland's first book of poetry was New Territory published in 1967 with Dublin publisher Allen Figgis. This was followed by The War Horse (1975), In Her Own Image (1980) and Night Feed (1982), which established her reputation as a writer on the ordinary lives of women and on the difficulties faced by women poets in a male-dominated literary world. Her books of poetry include Domestic Violence (W.W. Norton & Co., 2007), '' Against Love Poetry'' (W.W. Norton & Co., 2001), The Lost Land (1998), An Origin Like Water: Collected Poems 1967-1987 (1996), In a Time of Violence (1994), Outside History: Selected Poems 1980-1990 (1990), The Journey and Other Poems (1986), Night Feed (1982), and In Her Own Image (1980). In addition to her books of poetry, Boland is also the author of Object Lessons: The Life of the Woman and the Poet in Our Time (W.W. Norton, 1995), a volume of prose, and co-editor of The Making of a Poem: A Norton Anthology of Poetic Forms (W.W. Norton & Co., 2000). Her most recent prose book is A Journey With Two Maps: Becoming a Woman Poet (W.W. Norton, 2011 and Carcanet Press UK). She is co-editor of The Making of a Poem: A Norton Anthology of Poetic Forms (with Mark Strand; W.W. Norton & Co., 2000). She also published a volume of translations in 2004 called After Every War (Princeton University Press).With Edward Hirsch, she co-edited "The Making of a Sonnet: A Norton Anthology of the Sonnet" (W.W. Norton & Co., 2008). Recognition In 1976, Boland won a London's Award for her involvement in The Arts Programme broadcast on RTÉ Radio 1. Her other awards include a Lannan Foundation Award in Poetry and an American Ireland Fund Literary Award.She also received the Corrington Medal for Literary Excellence Centenary College 2002, the Bucknell Medal of Distinction 2000 Bucknell University, the Smartt Family prize from the Yale Review and the John Frederick Nims Award from Poetry Magazine 2002.Her volume "Domestic Violence" (2007) was shortlisted for the Forward prize in the UK.Her poem "Violence Against Women" from the same volume was awarded the James Boatwright III Prize for Poetry for the best poem published in 2007 in Shenandoah magazine. In 1997 she received an honorary degree from University College Dublin. She also received honorary degrees from Strathclyde University and Colby College in the US in 1997, and the College of the Holy Cross in 1999. She received one from Bowdoin College in 2004. In 2004 she also received an honorary degree from Trinity College Dublin. Her collection In a Time of Violence (1994) received a Lannan Award and was shortlisted for the T.S. Eliot Prize. Several of her volumes of poetry have been Poetry Book Society Choices in the UK, where she is primarily published by Carcanet Press.Carcanet Press - Eavan Boland In the United States her publisher is W.W. Norton. Her volume of poems Against Love Poetry (W.W. Norton 2001) was a New York Times Notable Book of the Year. Former Irish Taoiseach, Bertie Ahern, quoted from her poem "The Emigrant Irish" in his address to the joint houses of the US Congress in May 2008. Publications Poetry *''23 Poems''. Dublin: Gallagher, 1962. *''Autumn Essay''. Dublin: Gallagher, 1963. *''Eavan Boland Poetry/Prose Joseph O’Malley''. Dublin: Gallagher, 1963. *''New Territory''. Dublin: Allen Figgis, 1967. *''The War Horse''. London: Victor Gollancz, 1975. *''In Her Own Image''. Dublin: Arlen House, 1980. *''Introducing Eavan Boland''. Princeton, NJ: Ontario Review Press, 1981. *''Night Feed''. Dublin: Arlen House, 1982; Boston: M. Boyars, 1982; Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1994. *''The Journey''. Deerfield , MA: Deerfield Press, 1983. *''The Journey, and other poems''. Dublin: Arlen House, 1986; Manchester: Carcanet, 1987. *''Selected Poems''. Manchester: Carcanet, 1989. *''Outside History''. Manchester: Carcanet, 1990. *''Outside History: Selected poems, 1980–1990''. New York: Norton, 1990. *''In a Time of Violence''. New York: Norton, 1994; Manchester: Carcanet, 1994. *''A Dozen Lips''. Dublin: Attic Press, 1994. *''A Christmas Chalice''. Buffalo, NY: State University of New York at Buffalo, 1994. *''Collected Poems''. Manchester: Carcanet, 1995. ** published in U.S. as An Origin Like Water: Collected Poems, 1967-1987. New York: Norton, 1996. *''Penguin Modern Poets 2'' (by Carol Ann Duffy, Vicki Feaver, & Eavan Boland). London & New York: Penguin, 1995. *''Anna Liffey''. Dubln: Poetry Ireland, 1997. *''The Lost Land''. Manchester: Carcanet, 1998; New York: Norton, 1998. *''Limitations''. New York: Center for the Book Arts, 2000. *''Against Love Poetry''. New York: Norton, 2001. *''Code''. Manchester: Carcanet Press, 2001. *''Three Irish Poets: An anthology'' (by Eavan Boland, Paula Meehan, and Mary O’Malley; edited by Boland). Manchester: Carcanet, 2003. *''New Collected Poems''. Manchester: Carcanet, 2005; New York: Norton, 2008. *''Domestic Violence''. Manchester: Carcanet, 2007; New York: Norton, 2007. Non-fiction *''W.B. Yeats and His World''. (with Micheál Mac Liammóir. London: Thames, 1971; New York: Thames & Hudson, 1998. *''The Emigrant Irish''. London: British Council, 1986. *''A Kind of Scar: The Woman Poet in a National Tradition''. Dublin: Attic Press, 1989. *''House'' (With Aileen MacKeogh and Brian P. Kennedy). Dublin: Dublin Project, 1991. *''Gods Make Their Own Importance: The authority of the poet in our time''. London: Society Productions, 1994. *''Object Lessons: The Life of the woman and the poet in our time''. New York: Norton, 1995; Manchester: Carcanet, 1995. *''The Christmas Show'' (with Harriet Levin). Boston: Beacon Press, 1997. *''A Journey with Two Maps: Becoming A Woman Poet'' (prose essays). Manchester: Carcanet Press, 2011; New York: Norton, 2011."Eavan Boland: Selected Bibliography." Jody Allen Randolph, Eavan Boland: A Critical Companion. New York: Norton, 2008. Translated *''After Every War: Twentieth-century women poets''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2004. Edited *''Committed to Memory: 100 Best Poems to Memorize'' (edited with John Hollander). New York: Riverhead Books, 1997. *''The Making of a Poem: A Norton anthology of poetic forms'' (edited with Mark Strand). New York: Norton, 2000. *Horace, The Odes (Editor, with J.D. McClatchy), , Princeton University Press (Princeton, NJ), 2002. *''Irish Writers on Writing''. San Antonio, TX: : Trinity University Press, 2007. *''Selected Poems by Charlotte Mew.'' Manchester: Carcanet Press, 2008. *''The Making of a Sonnet: A Norton Anthology'' (edited with Edward Hirsch). New York: Norton, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Eavan Boland b. 1944, Poetry Foundation. Web, May 8, 2014. See also * Irish poetry * List of Irish poets References *Allen Randolph, Jody. Eavan Boland: A Sourcebook Manchester: Carcanet Press, 2007. *Allen Randolph, Jody. Eavan Boland: A Critical Companion. New York: Norton, 2008. *Allen Randolph, Jody, and Anthony Roche, eds. Special Edition: Eavan Boland. Irish University Review 23.1 (Spring/Summer 1993). *Allen Randolph, Jody, ed. Special Issue: Eavan Boland. Colby Quarterly 35.4 (Dec. 1999). *Haberstroh, Patricia Boyle, Women Creating Women: Contemporary Irish Women Poets. Syracuse University Press (Syracuse, NY), 1996. *Hagen, Patricia L., and Thomas W. Zelman. Eavan Boland and the History of the Ordinary. Bethesda, MD: Academica Press, 2004. *Müller, Sabina J. Through the Mythographer's eye : Myth and Legend in the work of Seamus Heaney and Eavan Boland. Tübingen : Francke, 2007 *Villar-Argáiz, Pilar. Eavan Boland’s Evolution As an Irish Woman Poet: An Outsider within an Outsider’s Culture. Ceredigion, UK: Mellon, 2007. *Villar-Argáiz, Pilar. The Poetry of Eavan Boland: A Postcolonial Reading. Bethesda, MD: Academica Press, 2008. Notes External links ;Poems *"Quarantine" *"This Moment" at Poetry 180 *Eavan Boland profile and 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Eavan Boland at UniVerse (3 poems, "That the Science of Cartography is Limited," "Quarantine," "The Pomegranate") *Eavan Boland b. 1944 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *Eavan Boland:"Letter to a Young Woman Poet" *Essay on Science of Cartography by Eavan Boland *Jonathan King Lecture Stanford Hospital ;Audio / video *Eavan Boland at YouTube * Audio: "Eavan Boland's Journey'' from KQED "Forum" with Michael Krasny on NPR'' * Audio: Eavan Boland reads "The Wife's Lament" from The Word Exchange: Anglo-Saxon Poems in Translation *Eavan Boland reading Science of Cartography * Audio: Eavan Boland reads "Atlantis-A Lost Sonnet" from Domestic Violence ;About *Boland, Eavan at Irish Writers Online *Eavan Boland at NNDB *Where Poetry Begins: Eavan Boland in Conversation at Academy of American Poets] *An Interview with Jody Allen-Randolph *An Interview at Caffeine Destiny *Eavan Boland in Iowa 2009 ;Etc. *Address by Taoiseach Bertie Ahern to US Congress April, 2008 Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Irish poets Category:Irish women writers Category:Irish writers Category:Jacob's Award winners Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:Radio personalities from the Republic of Ireland Category:Women poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets